


Finding Home ¤¤¤

by godrics_quill22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Chris Argent, Blowjobs, Crossover, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter - Freeform, Isaac Lahey & Ariel friendship, Isaac Lahey & Harry Osborn friendship, Isaac Lahey & Hermione Granger friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, Loss, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, New York, Odd Friendships, Once Upon A Time, Pack Dynamics, Pack Meetings, Polyamory relationships, Roadtrip, Scisaac - Freeform, Sex, Sexting, Storybrooke, Teasing, dirty talking, extreme hints of Scisaac, full moon nights, i'll add tags as i go, mexican, past mentions of Allisaac, spiderman - Freeform, stisaac - Freeform, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cry of a lone wolf is a pathetic sound... he didn't know just how pathetic it was till he was no longer with Scott and Derek. Now, he was an Omega... so maybe in this new town, he would be Isaac Lahey.. The 17 year old boy looking for a place to belong... not the wolf without a pack.. Hopefully, he'd stay a long time in town before anyone found out he was a wolf since he'd mastered his control on transforming on full moon nights and with Scott's voice constantly in his head, there was a ray of light that seems to shine bright in his seemingly bleak world... Isaac's selfish quest to find the one place that feels like home. Or perhaps, realizing he *had* known that place.</p><p>[ on a TEMPORARY HIATUS ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight or flight

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fic that is inspired by an Isaac Lahey roleplay account i have on twitter ( @wittylahey_ ) and because i sat down one day and realized no matter how scattered my SLs have been, they seem to fit together perfectly so why not add and take some things out and make a fic? Anyway, i hope you like it. For all the people whose Ideas i'm utilizing. ( @SecretlyVoid, @SexiestAlpha, @TheOsborn_Way, @ARoyalBadBoy, @Brainy_Mione, @AurorIntern, @GalesGoingHome, @RedHairedAri, @Lucinda_Goddess, @MerryWeather, @GwenChaseOUAT ** i forgot some, but all the same... )

Isaac.. that was his name. Even though he wanted a fresh start in a place where no one knew him, where no one could find him and where he could be the different, better person that Scott had taught him to be, he didn't want to change his name.

Lahey.. his son of a bitch father's name... yet, an identity wasn't something he toyed with so when Argent had taken him to France after Allison's death, even though he hadn't said any goodbyes to Melissa or Stiles, Derek or even Lydia... and most importantly, Scott, he had decided not to go back to Beacon Hills. 

There was not much for him there anyway.. There was a pack, yes. And that ultimately meant there was security even for an orphan like him but the thirst for a fresh start, to not be the orphan in Beacon hills who was so afraid to go into his own house he'd rather stay with friends... To not be over reliant and too dependent. He saw his chance at independednce and took it. Perhaps not the smartest decision he ever made considering his current genetic components.

The cry of a lone wolf is a pathetic sound... he didn't know just how pathetic it was till he was no longer with Scott and Derek. Now, he was an Omega. So maybe in this new town, he would be Isaac Lahey.. The 17 year old boy looking for a place to belong... not the wolf without a pack. 

Hopefully, he'd stay a long time in town before anyone found out he was a wolf since he'd mastered his control on transforming on full moon nights and with Scott's voice constantly in his head, there was a ray of light that seems to shine bright in his seemingly bleak world.

"I will be fine. I'm Isaac freaking Lahey. I'm hot, sexy, smart.. You can't help but like me. I got a good sense of humor and just occassionally, i get defensive but really, my claws remain hidden." he paused after that. "Bad pun, Lahey.. fucking bad pun. I can not trust you with anything." he mumbles to himself, standing just inside the town having just crossed the invisible barrier.. the witch who had helped him, -Hermione- said to find a man named Gold. Mr. Gold in a pawn shop that was 'hard to miss'.

Chris Argent's words from months ago even though they felt like centuries considering everything that has happened, came back to him, the same words he'd heard Derek telling Scott only a few weeks ago though it seems like a lifetime past... Stiles had become the Nogitsune and almost died... Allison *had* died.. and even though he didn't have much care for him, so had Aiden... he needed this change. 

Too much has happened that though he did not wish to forget, he wouldn't want to be reminded with everything he sees, hears, touches or even smelled.. no. He had been told: "tune into your wolf senses... because when they're hightened, you can see smell hear and feel things you normally won't be able to" . 

"looks like i can't get rid of who i am after all.." he mumbles to himself, resolving to heed that advice to the word, rearranging his bags on his shoulder as he made his way into the town in search for Mr. Gold.

[flashback]

It had felt like a loud bang the moment he had closed the lid of the nemeton/ triskele container, keeping that fly in there and he'd looked at Scott, relief washing over the alpha even though there was a sadness that reverberated from him. Lydia looked relieved too and just like Scott, she had that same element of grief that tainted the relief they felt. Kira showed milder emotions. Her grief wasn't as intense although her relief was and he sighed, looking at the container in his hand. 

A noise caught his attention and his head jerked up to see Stiles on the floor, Scott, Lydia and Kira hovering over him and his heart lurched in his throat. He may not be as close to Stiles considering how the other teen made sure to keep him at his wits' end every fucking time! but he knew how much the fragile human meant to Scott. And Scott meant a lot to him. 

He blinked, frozen in place and unable to move as he watched Scott trying frantically to revive Stiles, his panic rising with every minute that passed till Isaac was certain he would choke from all that and he could swear on all things holy that in that moment, he tasted bile. 

Somehow, they had survived the day. -Yay, fucking miracle!- Without Aiden and although he really had no care in the world for the twins, he felt comprehension towards Ethan. 

Scott had been curled up on his bed with Stiles that night, spooning the sleeping human as he draped an arm around him like he wanted to keep away all evil and Isaac couldn't help but smile, standing in the slightly open doorway, his bags slung loosely around his shoulders. Melissa was asleep, he was sure of that. And so was Scott and Stiles and just for tonight, everyone was happy. 

Everyone that is, except him and Lydia because no matter how much it had sickened him, Lydia and Aiden had something. And losing your best friend and boyfriend in less than 48 hours is bound to break you no matter who you are. 

He wished he could at least tell her something. But what would he tell her? What could possibly be comforting enough? {I was with Allison all day that day and she was happy? Allison loved you... ? Don't feel guilty? Don't be sad for long. Shoe wouldn't want that...? She came because she loves you... ?}

None. 

None of that will work he was sure of it. With a sigh, he turned away from the door, blinking the moisture away from his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not when he was still in the McCall's abode and a little noise could wake Scott and put him in an uncomfortable position of explaining himself. Or worse, of having Scott tell him something like "i understand you." He *really* didn't want that. 

He was just so exhausted from losing everybody. He had no one. No one anymore except Scott... And Melissa but he couldn't sit and wait till he lost them too. 

So it was that fear that drove him to asking... begging Chris Argent to take him away from Beacon Hills. 

They leave at dawn and he hadn't even had the conviction to say goodbye to Scott and Melissa. 

He had no strength to analyze that as he was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that he was at the door, and neither had he noticed when the few tears on his cheeks had escaped. 

Quietly like a thief, he snuck out the door and locked it with his key, debating whether or not to leave it behind and after a while, he slipped it into his pocket and headed out down the dark road to the Argents' house. 

Chris had tried to talk him out of it when he had arrived at his doorstep, cold, shivering and cheeks tearstained but his fear that night had been greater than it was the first time he had been shoved into the freezer by his father. 

Much greater.


	2. Scottsdale and Mexican

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries more extreme ways of making Isaac go back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter.. Hope you like it.

Isaac had tried not to think about what he was doing. 

He didn't want to have second thoughts about any of the decisions he had made so far that led him to where he was at the moment. Chris had been on his way to France too for some reason which he hadn't told Isaac and he hadn't pried. 

All he knew was that he was grateful that within an hour of getting to the Argent's home, he and Chris Argent were on the road in his large four wheel drive, zooming past the interstate and no doubt with an arsenal of guns and bombs and ring daggers and god-knows-what else they have but like he'd thought, he had no care about that. 

All he cared about at the moment, was getting away. Going far from Beacon Hills as possible. 

Hell, at the moment, if Africa had been suggested, he'd be knees deep in that suggestion. Kill two birds with one stone that would be, considering his curiosity about the continent.

Chris, on the other hand, was not as confident in his actions as Isaac was. He was filled with doubts, wondering if he should have called Melissa to tell her, or perhaps texted Scott. 

Scott. 

He sighed deeply, shifting in his seat as his fists tightened around the steering wheel. 

He found it amazing and a little appaling how in seven months of knowing Scott McCall, his life has shifted completely off its balance and for some insane reason, something he knew Kate, Victoria and Gerrard would kill him for if they could, he couldn't bring himself to hate the boy but instead, felt a bucket load of admiration for the teen.

It really was in moments like this that Isaac wished he had a superpower that could make him read thoughts. 

He tried not to look over at Chris, keeping his forehead pressed to the side window as he watched the landscape shift from buildings to a patch of grass, to water, animals, buildings and he was finding the cycle pretty interesting, feeling content enough but that feeling was disrupted with the intense flow of emotions that were shooting off Chris. 

One moment he was high on thrill and the next he was happy but those thoughts only seemed to last a minute at a time before more exhilliarating ones like sadness and guilt and confusion took it's place but somehow, in all that, the one minute of happiness keeps popping back and he'd bet all he had on the fact that he was thinking about Allison. 

Allison who had been smiling at him only days before. Allison who had been his first in many things. 

Okay, most of them were bad like you know, getting stabbed twenty times by chinese ring daggers or whatnot, having an arrow in you, getting electrocuted by window meshes but Allison had been a constant in his life the moment he knew Scott. 

Scott McCall, the one boy who... who he really shouldn't be thinking about. He shook his head vigorously as if to clear it. 

No, he wasn't going to think about Scott McCall. 

Ever. 

Because he'd bet his life that one memory of Scott, will send him running right back to Beacon Hills.

Chris had been too engulfed in his own thoughts, wondering for the most part how he had let Scott McCall grow on him in this way. He had that vivid memory of the night of the ball when he and Kate had trapped him between their cars. 

He remembered the thrill he had felt at hunting a werewolf oh yes and he remembered how that night had ended. Give him a million guesses and that would not have been one of them. 

He also remembered a week later, pressing Scott's face to the bonnet of Allison's car, a gun pressed to the back of his head and how Allison had looked at him with horror in the days that passed. 

Maybe he should have had more time for his daughter, he thought to himself. Maybe he should have supported her from the start instead of thinking about a code. 

Maybe if he had realized that he could Stop being a hunter but never a father, maybe Allison would be okay now but in a moment like this, when harm has already been done, he prayed that quantum physics was true and that somewhere in ulternate universe, he was a supporting father, and Allison survived the fight with the Oni. 

From his peripheral vision, he saw Isaac shaking his head and worriedly looked towards the boy. "Isaac? Are you alright?" It was the first thing he had said to to the teen since ther started this journey and somehow, it felt odd.

Isaac hadn't expected that. He had not even realized that Chris was 'present' enough to notice anything and he reluctantly pulled his face away from the glass and turned it towards the man, confusion evident in his features. More so when he sensed the volumes of worry coming out of the man. "W- what... what exactly do you mean by that?"

Well that was a little concerning. The confusion on Isaac's face and above all, his question about what he had meant only had Chris thinking that more than one thing was bothering the teen and he had no calm ways of extracting knowledge. Guns and torture...hell yes. Talk? Not so much. "a while ago, you were shaking your head very vigorously. Something the matter?"

It would be odd to tell Argent he had a headache thanks to him being a werewolf with super healing properties and a stonger immune system. "oh that.." he mumbled like an idiot, his counter thought adding 'yes that.' cynically and he chuckled lightly, a shrug accompanying his actions. "that was just... I thought about something funny and i was just berating myself for finding it funny at all." he managed a broad smile at Chris who nodded at his explanation and smiled back.

The rest of the ride was as uneventful as road trips got. Their next stop was at the route that led to the Scottsdale airport, ten hours later. 

It was mid morning and the sun hung high yet somewhat low in the sky as a predator would, waiting to pounce on its prey which was most certainly the residents of Phoenix, when Chris pulled the car into the parking lot of a restaurant. 

He hadn't been paying much attention and honestly, even if he had been, he wouldn't have known since this is the first time he was getting out of Beacon Hills. He looked to his side at Chris. "uhh.. Where are we?"

Chris, who had been quite focused on parking his car in a good spot, asked absentmindedly. "the city or the parking lot?"

"both would be quite helpful." Isaac replied.

"City's Scottsdale. And the place is Someburros, North Scottsdale. You like Mexican right?" Chris asked lightly, turning the key in the ignition and shutting off the car's engine.

Isaac sat there, still and unmoving as everything Chris Argent had just said went round and round in his head. Scottsdale. 

There was a city in America called Scottsdale?! 

Who does that? He was trying to get away from home, trying to not think about the one person who had the power to hold him back without even trying and now they were packed in the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant inside Scottsdale?! 

He pulled out of his reverie quickly, even though images of Scott's disappointed face danced before his eyes. 

Scott's silent disappointment. 

Scott's understanding gaze and it was killing him the more he thought about it. "I..." i want to go back home, he had meant to say but snapped out of it and instead mumbled. "I love Mexican. Definitely my favorite."

Chris sighed to himself, careful to keep his emotions in check around Isaac. 

Yes, he had chosen Scottsdale airport because he needed to try at least, to discourage the teen and what stronger bond is there than one between a beta and his alpha? Or between brothers? Or between a child desperate for home and the one person who had given him that? 

The relationship between Scott and Isaac was something he had been counting on to deter Isaac when he had made the concious decision to not fly straight from California but to drive all the way to Scottsdale airport but it seemed Isaac's resolve had been underestimated by him. "good. Let's get going then." Chris mumbled and got out of the car.

Isaac folowed behind, trying not to focus on his unease at the whole situation and instead on the fact that he really loves Mexican. 

Scott owed him a meal... 

He had no idea where that thought came from but he realized the truth in that. 

{ Two months ago, on that night of the fight with the alpha pack when Scott had driven to the warehouse instead of the Mexican place, he had jovially said. "well, this Mexican place has got to be new. It's my first time here but something tells me they serve sushi. You know, bloody meat and all that..?"

Scott had looked at him with that childish grin and wiggled his brows. "well it's new and i got a special invite from the owner himself." and then later when things had started heating up, Scott had added. "hey. I promise when all this cools off, i'll take you to a strictly Mexican place. No sushi."

"No sushi." he had agreed then.}

"No sushi" he mumbled to himself now, chuckling lightly. But things had not cooled off. 

If possible, they got worse with the Nogitsune and Allison and he even forgot about that promise till now. 

Maybe he should have waited for Scott to buy him that meal before leaving. 

And maybe waiting would mean watching as everyone he cared about dies or gets possessed while he watches helplessly from the sidelines, unable to do anything but hold on to a Mexican promise. 

He bumped into someone, a litany of apologies streaming out even as the person kept telling him it was okay until Chris grabbed his hand firmly and swivelled him on his feet. "Get back to the car. We'll eat in there." was all he said before nudging him in the direction of the door.

Chris sighed, running his fingers through his short cropped hair, making a mental note to grow some more of it, as he watched Isaac's retreating back. The boy wasn't even present. He'd bet a fortune that he didn't know what the man he had bumped into looked like. 

Or what he was wearing and he could also bet that the apologies had been aimed at a certain hispanic teenager back in Beacon Hills. 

Maybe he was pushing the teen too much. 

Perhaps he should lay back and let Isaac decide what he wanted to do from here on. He stepped back to the counter and placed their orders, hoping Isaac liked all Mexican food and not just one in particular.

Chris stepped out of the Mexican place, arms full with what was to be their brunch only to see Isaac leaning on the bonnet of his car. He stopped in his tracks, watching the boy whose side was visible to him, drawing patterns on the floor with his boot clad foot.

Isaac smelled Chris the moment he stepped out. It had taken him a while to calm down but he had realized that after specifically saying "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, Scott" to himself, he felt much better. Lighter. Like a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulder. 

He looked up from what he was doing only to see Argent staring at him with wary eyes and he stood upright. "Sorry about this. I would have gone in but the car was locked and I didn't wanna go back in there.. Also because you clearly told me to stay out and well, i couldn't break into your car so.." so.. he was rambling but he didn't know why and for some reason, he couldn't stop and oh. 

When had Argent moved closer? "Isaac. Really it's okay. If it's any consolation, i feel pretty stupid." and he did. All things considered. "I got enchilladas. You like them right?"

Isaac grinned, reaching from their smoothies from Chris so the hunter can open the doors. "they're the best." he says as he moved to his side of the car.It's a natural irony. 

The werewolf trusting the hunter. 

The hunter helping the wolf.

It was an alliance of survival.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update this weekly, every monday and when i can, twice a week.


End file.
